The Beauty Pageant
by Cassidy Jessie
Summary: Based on Holiday at Alcapoco (sp?) Everyone enters a swimsuit contest including...you have to read it! And you have to review it! Hehe


A/N Cassidy and Jessie here! This is a based on an episode that wasn't aired in the US because of certain reasons...basically James in a bikini and....you get the idea. It's a swisuit competition and the prize is a Mew. Well, that's the basic idea and uhh....Oh right, We like, soooo like reviews! And roleplaying, yep, that's cool as well. 

Cassidy: So basically, review it or else.

Jessie: Don't threaten people! And James, you're very cute and all...but if you love me, why do you keep crossdressing? It's very confusing. Hmph.

Cassidy: *rolls eyes* On with the story.....

  
  


Jessie: Okay, our plan is all ready to win that mew. Any questions?

James: Do these things look fake?

Jessie: *slaps him* I told you that you didn't need to enter. But you just needed an excuse to get implants.

James: Did not! I thought it would increase our chances....

Jessie: Of meeting guys?

James: Yeah, duh! *pauses* Wait.....no, of winning!!!!

Misty walks out in a red string bikini, Ash is following her bonking into walls

Misty: Hey, Jessie and....who's this? *looks at James*

James: I'm Jame....

Jessie: Jammie!!! My, uhhh....friend who's a GIRL. A very girly girl.

James: *thinks* Yeah, that's me. Should I leave the sarong skirt on or off?

Misty: Hmmm.....Gee, I wish I was as well built as you.

Jessie: You do NOT wish you were built like her, and if you did then you're a freak, and you need to get an operation....

Misty: You mean they're fake?

Jessie: Well, DUH! But another part of her's real and...

James: That's ENOUGH, Jessie.

Jessie: *smiles smugly*

The pageant begins....

Misty steps up.

Misty: Hello America. *smiles* Ummm...wait, I don't live in America. *thinks* I don't think... wait, hello umm....where do I live? Oh right, Hello Pokemon Land! *smiles again and leans down pretty low....

Tracey: Ash, she's a slut.

Ash: Don't I know it. *grins*

Misty walks off with MUCH applause, Jessie comes up

She's wearing a silk red one piece.

Jessie: Hey, Pokemon Lovers. *winks and saunters about*

Tracey: Man, she's hot...

Ash: That suit's gaudy.

Tracey: At least it's not slutty!

They proceed to fight.

Jessie leaves to A TON of applause, James....Jammie walks out, wearing the slinkiest suit you've ever seen.

James: Hey!

Tracey and Ash stop fighting

Tracey: She's gorgeous!!! Look at that build!!!

Ash: Wow, she's great! She's got my vote....

James walks off to way more applause then anyone yet.

At the end of the pageant...

Announcer: The winner is....Jammie!

Jessie: What?? *she storms out onto the stage*

James: Score!

Jessie: I protest!

Tracey: She deserved to win....*drool*

Ash: You're telling me...

Misty: And why is that???

Ash: Cause....*thinks* she's so....smart? Yeah, great umm....mind.

Jessie: Fraud!!! *slaps him*

James: Jess, sweetie, calm down *looking annoyed* What's the prize??

Announcer: An all expense paid date with this male model, or else a mew!

James: The date!

Jessie: The mew you little....*leaps at him and they proceed to fight*

Ash: Go for it girls!

Misty: *slaps him* Shut the hell up!

Jessie: Fake! Phony! You're a guy!

James: Jess, I'm 90% girl....

Jessie: That 10% IS a problem!!!! *whacks him again*

Announcer: Due to circumstances beyond our control, you're both disqualified.

Ash: Damnit! Don't pull them apart!

Tracey: *silence as he stares at them*

Misty: *slaps them both* STOP IT!!!!

Announcer: The winner is....Cassidy!!!!

Misty: WHAT???? That slut?

Ash: *cracks up along with Tracey*

Tracey: Look who's talking!

Misty: Don't bring up my past!

Tracey: Past?

Misty: Oh...ummm....I had a difficult life before I came here. 

Ash: She was a hooker *cracks up*

Tracey: But I thought she WAS a hooker. Wait a sec...you mean Ash didn't hire you for that reason?

Misty: Why you....*leaps on him*

Tracey: Whoa...Misty, I'm NOT paying you....

Jessie: Cassidy???? My rival????? 

Cassidy comes out wearing a blue bikini, smiling.

Cassidy: I'd like to thank Butch, and Jessie and James.

James: Us???

Cassidy: For arousing my competitive instincts.

Jessie: *seething quietly*

James: Jess....are you okay?

Butch: Jess, what's new? I was sorry to see you lost to Cassidy. Rest assured, I thought you looked better.

James: Why you....get away from Jess!!!!*leaps on him*

Tracey: Hmmm....celebrity death match! *eats popcorn while watching the many fights*


End file.
